1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods for generating an image mosaic from disparate images.
2. Description of Related Art
Image mosaicking, a process that combines 2 or more images into a panoramic mosaic is generally needed because a field of view of a camera is limited. Generally, larger objects cannot be captured into a single image and therefore, the ability to “stitch” a number of images together can provide a more complete image.
Some mosaics, such as mosaics from satellite images, are created from a set of images whose mutual displacements are pure image-plane translations. Other methods include rotating a camera around its optical center using a special device, and creating a panoramic image which represents the projection of the scene onto a circle or a sphere. Since it is not simple to ensure a pure rotation around an optical center, the resultant mosaics can be used only in limited cases.
While conventional image techniques provide some advantages, they suffer from many problems. For example, current digital processing lacks accurate alignment for two or more images. Generally, the algorithm looks for an overlapping region conveyed in at least two images and uses a basic “cut and paste” technique to stitch the images together. However, this technique fails to overcome intensity differences between images and therefore, a seamless image can not be created.
The referenced shortcomings are not intended to be exhaustive, but rather are among many that tend to impair the effectiveness of previously known techniques for generating an image mosaic; however, those mentioned here are sufficient to demonstrate that the methodologies appearing in the art have not been altogether satisfactory and that a significant need exists for the techniques described and claimed in this disclosure.